Her heart shivers in my hand
by marilynmansonssextoy
Summary: A collab project with MarilynMansonStoleMyHeart.


p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"(Takes place 5 years later, during GAOG Era.)/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Elvira was turning 5 soon, Adam had recently turned 13, Vera was pregnant with a third and fourth child on the way, Marilyn was creating a new album, so much was happening all at once. The third and fourth children were supposed to be one boy, one girl. Their names would be Sofia and Liam. Everything was going well, but that would end very soon./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Okay, Elvira, mummy loves you. Enjoy your first day at school." Vera patted the little girl on the head. Elvira was very cute, with long light brown hair and sparkly hazel eyes. Today, she looked adorable in a red sweater, orange shirt, and matching orange velcro sneakers with an orange bow in her hair. It was regrettable to have to leave her child at school, but Vera had gone before this before with Adam. Her phone rang and it was Brian. "Hi, Brian. What's wrong?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Something bad has come up..." His voice trailed off as he spoke with extreme softness. "Brian... I can tell. Tell me what the hell is wrong." Vera said, brushing some of her black and white dyed hair behind her ear. "I-I c-can't c-come home f-for a-a while." He stuttered. "What do you mean?" Vera asked getting into her car. "Where the fuck are you? I'm coming to get you." She said starting the car./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""No, no, no, no." He said quickly. "Well, why the hell not? You're my fucking husband and we have two kids to take care of plus another two on the way." She stated. "B-be-because, if y-you try and s-s-save me, they'll, they'll k-k-kill you. And I c-could never risk that happening." Brian said, feeling hopeless. "I don't give a fuck, Brian. I'm coming to get you and that's that. I'd take a fucking bullet for you any day. That's how much I love you. I promise, it'll be ok..." She said and hung up the phone, driving to his location using her GPS./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Don't worry, Brian. I'll save you." She said as she put her phone down and sped in the direction the GPS said to go/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Adam's POV/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Where's mum? Or dad? I know Elvira's at school, but I'm skipping school today. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm an unusually tall 13 year old boy with short brown hair and deep blue eyes like my mum's. Something must be wrong, I just didn't know what.../p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I walked to school and waited boredly for class to end so I could get back home and hopefully find mom and dad there, with Elvira waiting for me to get back from drama club practice. I wanted to be an actor so I signed up for drama./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Little did I know... something was wrong, Dad and Mom and my future siblings could all die, so could Elvira, if I didn't play my cards just right.../p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Vera's POVbr style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em;" /I had no idea what I was getting into as I drove off to where Brian was. Getting out of my car, I carefully and quickly walked into the basement of the old, abandoned-seeming house to find Brian tied up. "H-", I started, but suddenly hear a gunshot and feel a sharp pain in my chest. I put my hand over my stomach as tears swell in my eyes, and everything fades to black./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"(A/N: She died)/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Brian's POV/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I heard the gunshot and saw Vera collapse to the ground. "Vera!" My screams were muffled through the cloth over my face. I struggled against the ropes and tried to break free... but to no avail./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I cried harshly and tried something fierce to break free, getting major rope burn on my wrists and ankles. I finally couldn't take the pain anymore and he gave up struggling in vain, trying to get free. I just sat there, crying and grieving the loss of my wife and children. I then saw a silhouette come through the door, silently. It was my son and daughter./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"They ran to me, quickly untying the ropes restraining me. They helped me up and I ran to my wife's side. Her heartbeat was fainter than faint could be. I picked her up and wrapped my shirt around her, trying to stop the blood from getting out of her. I got her in the car along with the kids and sped to the hospital. The doctors rushed her to a room in the ICU and sent us home, telling me they'd send updates and call if anything happened./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"They then called, her heart had stopped, but the babies had made it, they just needed to stay there for a while so they would be ready to go home. "Goodbye, Vera." I cried, holding my wife's hand, thinking I felt a slight heartbeat still occurring but they had unplugged the thing, not even trying to check if she would make it. I cried myself to sleep that night, not knowing what to do now./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Manson's POV/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Memories of Vera flooded through my head. Meeting her for the first time when we were basically still kids, having our own kids, the way there were two more unborn kids inside of her when she died. The kids would be fine, since they were ready to be born, but she wouldn't. I sobbed, holding Elvira. "Daddy, where's mummy?" She asked sweetly./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"I cried more and held her closer to me. "There's something I need to tell you." I said. "What? What's wrong, Daddy?" Elvira asked. "M-m-mom i-is d-d-dead." I sobbed. Elvira didn't know what was happening and didn't understand. Adam came down and hugged me. He actually knew, unlike his sister, what was going style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em;" /"H-hi, dad..." He sighed, tears in his deep blue eyes. "Oh, and h-hi, Elvira..." Adam hugged his little sister. Then, it hit me. Elvira wouldn't even remember her mother... She died when Elvira was only a child, she wouldn't even remember.../p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Little did we know, a surprise would happen soon that would change our attitudes very quickly.../p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" /p 


End file.
